


A Lost Rose

by NuWho (jaclinhyde)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/NuWho
Summary: The new Eleventh Doctor awakens from a very bad dream only to find out it wasn't a dream at all but a visit from his previous self with things that still need to be said.





	A Lost Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, although I will say I have met quite a few of the characters but that get's me nothing I suppose. Oh, except autographs and pics of me and them!

"He awakened from what he thought was just a bad dream but, well, the problem is that most dreams end when you wake up. Not this one, oh no THIS one lingered like a ghostly shadow even as he dressed for the first full day in this new body. This regeneration was a hard one; the Tardis was a mess after crash landing in a little girls yard, he discovered he didn't like a lot of foods he had been craving, oh and there was a crack in a wall to deal with. All of this before resting to let the full effects of the regeneration energy sort itself out. He made his way to the sink to splash some cold water on his face. Maybe he could wash away what he had seen while sleeping if he scrubbed hard enough. Now the big problem with this theory (like he didn't already have enough problems that day) or rather where he decided to test that theory out was at a sink where a very large mirror hung above it. So he just had to glance at it to adjust his bowtie. Peering back at him was a pair of brown eyes, very angry brown eyes in a face that was equally as angry. The cold water along with a hard scrub did nothing to vanquish this newest threat to his well-being let alone his sanity.

"I am going to talk and you are going to listen.." he heard his old voice in his mind. "First of all...a bowtie, really? I mean, if you were wearing a tux I could see it but as an everyday style accessory?" he shook his head like he was admonishing a child.

"It's what I decided on. My life, my rules now" the new, new, new Doctor said almost as an apology.

"Enough about your dress sense or lack thereof. Before I 'give up the ghost' as they say, there are a few things we have to get straight." his old self folded his arms across his pin-striped chest and began to pace. For a quick moment, he could not be seen because he went past the edge of the mirror which made the 11th Doctor turn around to find him. He sighed in relief when he found himself alone, at least that is what he initially thought until he watched in horror as his own shadow moved around while he stood absolutely still.

He heard knocking (four of them, of course) on the glass.

Mr. angry brown eyes came up close to the mirror, demanding to be heard with the 11th having no choice but to listen. He only hoped that his predecessor's ability to command others had rubbed off on him.

"Hello, still talking here. Anyway, right before you forced yourself into wiping my slate clean as if I never existed, I sensed some things about you that I found disturbing. It bothered me enough to make this little visit while I still have enough strength to do so. I don't have much time so here we go."

"1) You have friends and what you should consider family outside of theTardis so don't you dare forget that or them.

2) They might need you someday and if they call for help from you, well, suffice it to say you'd better not ignore them. They all have the number to the Tardis so if that phone rings you had better answer it.

3) Daughter of Mine is stuck in the mirror but thankfully not this one so just make sure to check on her once a year. Don't let her little red balloon fool you into feeling sorry for her. We both know how dangerous she can be if she gets out.

He stopped there and then took what was his final deep breath. His image was fading fast but still, he retained his previous form long enough to end his list. With what looked like there might have been tears welling up in his now softened eyes he said,

4) Rose. If you are able to get through then make sure you check up on her every now and then. I know YOU don't, but I love her so if anything should happen to the other me she is with then you HAVE TO tell her that my last heartbeats before you were born belonged to her. They always have and always will no matter where I am going. Even as I burned I pictured her holding my hand. Promise me you will tell her these things."

He put his palm against the mirror to seal the vow, expecting his new self to reciprocate but received nothing in return. 

He knew he could not make that promise. New people to meet, new places to visit, new experiences. Always looking forward and never looking back. He was that sort of a man now and Rose was not part of him anymore. He knew that his 10th self would never bother him again because the only place he would live would be in his memory. And since that would be a painful thing to do he vowed to try to not remember this moment at all.

When their eyes met for one final time he could tell that his last self knew their 'chat' had been meaningless.

Expecting the worst he was surprised that he did not rage, or yell, or beg. He merely faded into nothing, their eyes still locked together, his new self defiant while his old self stared disbelievingly back. His 10th self tilted his head to the side letting a tear run down his cheek. His eyes were the last thing to disappear leaving his newer model to wonder just what his 10th body had felt at that moment. He would never see him again, never be haunted by the final plea of a dead man. He vowed to never remember exactly, word for word what was said. He would, however, until he himself took his final breath be haunted by the immense sadness in his 10th self's eyes. The words may be forgotten but the guilt would haunt him. And like his shadow, it would never, ever leave.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who have read this in other places and have pushed me to post it here. Please give kudo's if you think they are deserved and criticism if they will help me in further writings.


End file.
